


The Promises They Made

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, jay's letters, missing jayk hours open, mostly in K's POV?, when jay was almost e-worded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Throwback to the time when Jay was 11th place and he wrote letters for every one of them.
Relationships: K & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Promises They Made

**Author's Note:**

> ... I miss JayK, that's all... And my worries for Jay when he was 11th, I'm so glad he made it🥺😭😭  
> My writing's probably choppy and all that. I actually wrote this while doing overdue homework so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Have a good time reading!😊

“Where’s Jay?” K asked, frowning when he noticed that the boy wasn’t in the practice room with them.

Team Flame On were having practice before dinner, just like Team Chamber 5. Yet, Jay wasn’t here.

“He went out for a while. To do something,” Sunghoon replied, his eyes trained on the mirror as he tried a move again and again. “He didn’t say what.”

K furrowed his eyebrows at the boy’s relaxed stance. “You’re not worried about him?” 

They had seen the mid global voting results. Jay had been last. It had come off as a shock to all of them. And knowing that Sunghoon and Jay had come to I-Land together, started their journey together, K would have thought that Sunghoon would be anxious that his friend wasn’t here. Yet, it seemed the opposite.

Sunghoon heaved a sigh, his arms dangling by his side. He met K’s gaze through the mirror and gestured at the other people in the room. Ni-ki was teaching Hanbin and Daniel the moves in more detail. They were focused.

“K-hyung. Of course, I’m worried about Jay. But Jay… He’s strong. Plus, he wouldn’t want us to worry about him when he knows it’s practice time for us. If you search for him now, he’d probably nag at you while I don’t know, hiding letters?”

K gave a low chuckle at that, then he raised an eyebrow. “Letters?”

Sunghoon shrugged. “I don’t know. But… If he’s really thinking of leaving us already, then he’d probably want to tell us the words he couldn’t say.”

K’s jaw clenched at Sunghoon’s words. “He shouldn’t even be thinking of those kinds of things. It isn’t the end yet.”

At that, a small smile appeared on Sunghoon’s lips. “Yeah, it isn’t the end. He’ll make it through this.” He gave K a wider smile, his sharp canines showing. “Hyung, let’s worry for him after practice, okay? Let’s give him some time to himself first, he loves that — having his own time to think and reflect on himself. And I think he needs it more than ever now. So, let’s get back to practicing.”

K laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You really know him well.”

Sunghoon snorted. However, a fond expression was on his face. “When you train together for more than 2 years, of course you’d know the person well.” Especially someone like Jay, who was just truly him and wore his emotions on his sleeves. It was easy to learn more about him.

K hummed in agreement. He’d just met the younger a month ago, but now, Jay had become one of his closest friends. Jay was easy to understand and an even easier person to be friends with. K was really glad that I-Land gave him the chance of not only debuting, but new encounters too.

But that was why he was scared as well.

He had said that it wasn’t the end for Jay yet, but those were mere words.

What if Jay really did leave them? I-Land, without Jay, it wouldn’t be I-Land at all.

K shook his head. They had lost so many people already (the ones who hadn’t made it to Part 2 and Geonu), losing one more shouldn’t hurt. It _shouldn’t_.

But it did.

Just thinking of practice without Jay, eating in the pantry without Jay, the absence of Jay… It shouldn’t even be a thought in the first place.

Jay had been this one constant whom K could lean on. The presence of the boy in I-Land was reassuring in itself. That while the world was moving, while time was passing, the boy would always be there. Jay was Jay, inside and out, a kid K could rely on, and K loved him for that.

It was crazy, K thought. That a person who he had just met would become such a substantial part of his happiness today.

“K-hyung?” Sunghoon’s voice brought K out of his musings. K blinked, then he smiled at Sunghoon. “Yeah, let’s get to practice, Sunghoon-ah.”

Sunghoon grinned. “I’m glad that you care for Jay a lot, hyung. He really looks up to you.”

K nodded. He knew that. He could always feel Jay’s eyes on him when he danced. The sheer amazement he felt from the boy’s gaze always spurred him on to do better. Knowing that someone admired you for your skills, it was the greatest thing, really.

“He looks up to many people, doesn’t he?” K muttered, smiling.

Sunghoon laughed. “Yeah, he does.” That was what made Jay so motivated, so that he could reach the same stage as those he admired. Yet, the boy had no sign of envy or jealousy — he merely worked harder and harder — and that in itself was really admirable.

“Okay, enough about Jay. Let’s start practicing for real,” Sunghoon said, waving his hand dismissively. K saluted. “Roger that, _leader_.”

Before Sunghoon could say anything, K had started practicing with a focused expression on his face.

There was no way that Sunghoon could disturb his hyung when he was like that.

* * *

Luckily, after practice, they didn’t need to find Jay. The Korean American was already cooking dinner in the kitchen, blasting some music in the background, once they and Team Chamber 5 retired to the common area after a day of practicing.

K thought that Sunghoon was right. Jay was indeed strong. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn’t need to worry about him that much. Seeing Jay’s wide grin as he placed more dishes onto the almost fully-filled table only reiterated that thought of his.

“Woah, dude, you made all of this?” Jake asked, awe evident in his voice, as he took a seat. Sunghoon sat beside the puppy. “I can’t believe I was worrying about you when you’re having so much fun, dancing and cooking alone, while we spent hours practicing,” he joked. He looked at the food on the table. “How long did you spend cooking these?”

“Not long. Don’t worry, they’re all still warm.” He flashed a grin at his partner. “Nice to know that you care for me, Sunghoon-ie.”

Heeseung and Sunoo’s voices cut into their conversation. “Ramen!” “Dessert!” Ni-ki and Taki were also already seated at the table, bowls placed in front of them by Jay. Jungwon followed Heeseung, Daniel followed Jungwon, and soon, the two were at the table too. Hanbin patted K on the back before making his way to the table as well. When all the other boys turned to face K, K took it as his cue to make it to the table. He took a seat beside Taki. Jay was the last one to take a seat.

“Well, bon appetit,” Jay said, raising an eyebrow at the others when they weren’t moving. Immediately, the table was filled with chatter and the sound of utensils colliding with one another.

“Thank you, Jay-hyung,” Daniel started, his baby cheeks chubbier than usual as he munched on his food. “You didn’t really have to make dinner for us. Or you could have asked me to help you!”

Jay laughed. “You were practicing, Daniel, that’s more important.” Daniel pouted. His expression dropped when Jay said the things he said next. “And besides, just take this as a kind of last supper thing, you know? Before I go.”

Sunoo gasped loudly. “Well, what a great way to kill my appetite, Jay-hyung.”

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. “What did I say wrong? I’m the one who’s most likely to leave anyways.” He pointed his chopsticks at the boy. “Plus, you’re still eating, Sunoo-ah.”

Sunoo swallowed the food in his mouth at once, unfortunately choking on it. Ni-ki handed him a glass of water and he gulped it. He was free to talk again. “That’s not the point!” He narrowed his eyes at Jay. “Why would you think like that? And during dinner?”

Jay shrugged. “Someone’s going to be eliminated anyways, and I’m the one who’s most likely to be that person. So, just think of this as, I don’t know, a goodbye meal to me.”

“Jay, you’re _not_ leaving. There’s still time for the rankings to change,” Jake said earnestly. “Please don’t go all sentimental on us…”

Jay sighed, a smile on his face. “Yeah, sure.” He took a bite of his food, giving them a smile. “Really, fine, I’ll stop being down and all that. Let’s continue eating. You’ve worked well!” He raised his cola can, urging the others to the same with their drinks. Once everyone did so, he yelled, “Cheers to a brighter future!”  
Heeseung burst out laughing. “A brighter future—”

Jay glared playfully at his hyung. “Yah! What else could I say? I needed something short and that’s all I could think of at the moment.”

Heeseung continued to laugh. “Yeah, but a brighter future—”

“Oi, oi, you wouldn’t be able to think of a better one if you were in my place,” Jay whined. He was met with rebuttals at once.

“Nope, Heeseung-hyung would be able to,” Sunghoon ( _of course it was Sunghoon_ , the boy was Heeseung’s number one fan) piped in. Jake nodded beside him. “Heeseung-hyung’s good at everything.” Murmurs of agreement went around the table.

Jay sighed, crossing his arms, pouting and sulking. Jungwon giggled. “We love you, Jay-hyung.” Faced with Jungwon’s dimpled smile, Jay could only smile back.

Their dinner proceeded with laughter and smiles.

Jay only wished for it to stay that way in the future.

Even if he wasn’t there with them anymore.

* * *

K didn’t expect Sunghoon’s words to come true.

Shock was a huge underestimation for the emotion he was currently feeling.

He had been in the bathroom when Jay had entered, handing a letter to K.

“What?” K flinched slightly when he heard his own voice. He sounded so frightened, nervous. “Why? Why?”

He still hadn’t taken the letter from Jay’s hand. He was stunned. More than that, he was frustrated and a little bit angry that Jay was being like this.

Where was the Jay who’d lighten the mood in the room each time? Where was the Jay who was so full of vitality and spirit? 

K knew that he was being too insensitive. People are allowed days when they feel low. But… K missed Jay. He missed the boy who would keep on making funny faces during practice, the boy who never made a moment or conversation dull, the boy who made K laugh so easily. Jay wasn’t being himself, hadn’t been himself for almost a week, and it pained and infuriated K.

Jay spoke and K made sure to snap out of his thoughts to ensure that he gave the boy his fullest attention. 

“Just… Something I wanted to write, something I wanted to say… Before I leave.”

Sunghoon’s words passed through K’s mind. _If he’s really thinking of leaving us already, then he’d probably want to tell us the words he couldn’t say._ K wanted to laugh. Sunghoon _really_ knew his partner well. However, he’d look like a lunatic if he laughed at this moment.

K found himself speaking quickly. “Jay, don’t do stuff like this.” _Don’t, because you’ll make it. You will._

He took the letter out of Jay’s hand and pulled Jay into his arms. He felt Jay pat his back with one hand, the other one was filled with more letters. K frowned at that realisation. Jay had probably written one for each of them. Was that what he had been doing before he cooked for them? How could he still smile with them during dinner?

“It’s okay.” K heard his own voice fill the silence. “You’ll really be okay.” _Really._

“We’ll debut together,” he heard himself say. He was proud of the conviction heard in his words. They would make it together, he wanted Jay to know that.

He squeezed Jay tighter, hoping that it would comfort Jay, and himself.

“Thanks, K-hyung.” 

And at that, K’s heart dropped.

Jay’s voice was resigned. It was like he had already accepted defeat.

“Jay-ah. Look at me.” K placed his hands on Jay’s cheeks, squeezing it such that the younger boy looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Jay said. He didn’t do anything to stop K though. He followed his hyung’s orders, staring straight into K’s eyes. “What?”

K smiled. “You’ll make it, Jay. You will. No— Don’t avert your eyes from me. You’ll make it. Say it.” He gave Jay an encouraging nod.

“I… I’ll make it.”

K’s grin stretched wider. “We’ll debut together.”

“We’ll debut together.”

“I promise.”

“... I promise.”

K let go of Jay. Jay’s hands immediately reached out to pat his cheeks. “Ow, hyung, you didn’t have to do that to my cheeks.”

K smiled cheekily at him. He pinched Jay’s cheeks gently, despite the boy’s protests. “I had to make you look at me.”

“Fine, whatever you say, K-hyung.”

“Jay-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re being really annoying when you’re not yourself, you know?”

“Well, ouch,” Jay huffed out.

K faltered. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I mean, it’s just weird seeing you down and all.”

Jay blinked. Then, he laughed, his eyes crinkling. “I know, hyung. I’ll be more energetic in the future. I'm the mood-maker, after all, right?”

“That’s—”

Jay didn’t let K speak. “I’m a strong person. You don’t have to worry about me too much.”

“But I do,” K said seriously. “You’re my precious dongsaeng, after all.”

Jay had a small smile on his face. “Hmm. Thank you, K-hyung, for everything.”

K ruffled Jay’s hair. “No, Jay, thank _you_. For being there for me and all that.”

Jay laughed. “Since when have I ever been there for you?”

“Always,” K answered. “You’ve always been there for me. For everyone. So, don’t give up yet, okay?”

Jay stopped laughing. He stayed quiet.

“Jongseong-ah.”

Jay sighed. “Yeah. I’ll do my best, hyung. I won’t give up. I’m stubborn, remember? I probably won’t give up.”

“ _Probably_?”

“Fine, I _definitely_ won’t give up.”

K smiled. “We’ll make it together, Jay.”

Jay nodded. “We will.” He would do his best to make that come true. Hopefully it would.

It was then that he noticed the other letters in his hand. “Right, I’ve got to give these letters to the others. I already gave Sunghoon-ie, Jake, Sunoo, Taki… And now you. I’ll go find the others.”

K wiped his hands on his pants. With one hand gripping the letter Jay had given him, he slung his free arm around Jay’s shoulders. “I’ll go with you.”

Jay grinned gratefully. His hyung really was a reliable elder brother. He was glad to have someone bring him out of his wallowing. Well, kind of at least. He was still stuck deep in despair and disappointment but not as much as before. He had learnt to accept it anyways. Plus, with this conversation, he really hoped that he would make it.

“Hey, hyung,” Jay started as they made it out of the bathroom. “I’ll do my best to keep our promise. The promise we made with Sunghoon and the one we just made.”

K patted Jay’s head again, relishing in the softness of Jay’s hair. “Yeah, I know you will.”

“I’ll make sure that I meet you in the team, K-hyung.”

K chuckled. “Hmm, we’ll make it together.”

_Together._

Yet, fate had different plans for them.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thanks for taking the time to read this😊  
> I really hope that ENHYPEN and K, as well as the other I-Land applicants, will one day have a collaboration stage together. It'd be nice.


End file.
